La vida de Harry
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Summary: El amor nunca estuvo de parte de Harry... Mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste. Shonen-ai


Este fic es un one-shot muy tierno, es Shonen-ai

Pareja: Harry/Draco Draco/Ron y por ultimo Harry/Tom (esta es su pareja definitiva).

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Los personakes son re J.k Rowling

Genero: Romance

Summary: El amor nunca estuvo de parte de Harry, pero todo cambio cuando conocio a Tom.

* * *

><p>Hoy desperté con la sensación de algo en el fondo de mi garganta, me trague la bilis que estaba por salir al ver como la persona que amaba estaba besando a esa otra chica.<p>

No podía creer como es que todavía lo amo, si ya ha pasado un año desde que me rechazo y yo como un tonto decidí seguir siendo su mejor amigo, su confidente y el receptor de mensajes.

Un chico nuevo llego al instituto, me hice amigo de el rápidamente, el era gay al igual que yo y bueno, como somos dos adolescentes con las mismas preferencias, empezamos a acostarnos y nos dimos cuenta que nos sentimos atraídos el uno del otro.

Mi amigo se ha estado comportando un tanto raro en estos días, siempre que voy tomado de la mano con mi pareja, llega el y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, debo admitir que antes eso me incomodaba, pero desde que conocí a Draco, mi pareja, creo que lo amo.

No lo podía creer, esos de ahí eran mi mejor amigo y mi novio, ¿como pudieron hacerme esto?, ¿por que se estaban besando?

No volví a hablar con ninguno de los dos, empecé a salir de noche a los antros gay y ahí conocí a un tipo cinco años mayor que yo que me ofreció dinero para que me hiciera pasar por su novio, empezamos a salir de mentira, ya que el no quería casarse con la prometida que su padre había elegido.

Draco vino un día a visitarme y me dijo que por que había dejado de verle, yo le grite que no me dijera esas cosas después de andar besuqueándose con mi mejor amigo, el me dijo que eso era una confusión, que Ron lo había besado para ver si los sentimientos que tenia hacia mi eran verdaderos, nos besamos, nos acostamos y todo volvió a ser normal.

No volví a ir al antro gay y por ende, le devolví todo el dinero al sujeto, me despedí de el y le dije que esperaba algún día recibir una invitación a su futura boda.

Su relación con Draco nunca fue la misma después de aquella separación, cada uno salía hacia distintos lugares, se dieron cuenta que no se amaban verdaderamente, terminaron y quedaron como amigos. Draco poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que amaba a Ron y este también le correspondía. En fin, todos felices, todos menos Harry, quien después de diez años nunca encontró a su verdadero amor y se decidió a vivir una vida solitaria, su relación con Draco y Ron era cada vez mas amigable, se reunían a hablar de trivialidades, en algunos de esos momentos sus dos amigos le decían que se buscara a una pareja, pero el se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

Un día de lluvia tuvo un accidente en el cual perdió la vista por haberse golpeado el cráneo y esto afecto a sus ojos, resignado en vivir aquella vida, se quedo en su casa a esperar su muerte.

Mientras que el tipo cinco años mayor con el que salía de mentira, estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, nada de lo que le había dicho a Harry era verdad, el verdaderamente quería a Harry, lo de que su padre lo casaría con otra chica era mentira, por que su padre sabia que el era gay y que llevaba veinte años enamorado de aquel jovencito que le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo después de la muerte de su madre. Diez años habían pasado desde que vio por última vez a Harry y hace tiempo que perdió las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Iba caminando distraídamente por el parque, cuando un cuerpo mas pequeño que el choco contra el, el otro chico por poco se cae si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían.

-D-disculpe- se excuso el chico, iba a partir cuando Tom reconoció ese rostro y ese voz, feliz, tomo en brazos a un asustado Harry que trataba de hacer todo lo posible por soltarse.

-Tranquilo Harry, soy yo, Tom, aquel sujeto que te pago para que salieras con el y hacerle creer a su padre que era gay- le dijo este

-¿Tom?, ¿quien es Tom?- con esa pregunta, todas las esperanzas de tener a Harry a su lado por siempre se esfumaron. Escucho como Harry se reía y se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando. -Claro que te recuerdo Tom, no tienes por que estar triste, estoy ciego, pero no tanto como para no saber lo que otros sienten- eso tomo por sorpresa a Tom, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que Harry era ciego.

-¿Como perdiste la vista?- le pregunto el mas mayor, Harry suspiro e hizo que le hiciera compañia en el pasto, Tom paso un brazo por los hombros de Harry y este rodeo su cintura con sus manos.

-Bueno...- y ahí le empezó a contar todo lo que paso, al final, Tom estaba dividió entre la tristeza y el enojo.

Tristeza por lo que paso Harry en su vida y enojado consigo mismo por no haber estado alli con el para ayudarlo.

-Dime Tom, ¿cuando te vas?- le pregunto Harry.

-Nunca me iré, quiero estar siempre contigo, después de todo, estuve enamorado de ti por veinte años- Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Harry recupero la vista, vio a Tom y se enamoro por segunda vez de el.

Adoptaron a un lindo niño y lo criaron como si fuera su verdadero hijo, vivieron felices hasta que la muerte los separo y los volvió a unir en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Por favor, diganme que les parecio, demasiado dulce o demasiado malo.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
